Meeting
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: Crow and Akiza have some alone time by accident. They both wanted to talk to a vacant Yusei.


QE: Thank you DevanSnape (EscapingEarth on here) She gave me the characters and scenario.

E.S.P: What was supposed to be a half hour thing took way too long.

QE: Oh well it amused me.

Evestar: We own nothing.

* * *

The black witch stared at the empty room. Where was he? The black haired friend was always in and if he wasn't he normally left a note. Yusei Go was still there. She was bright red so she was not hard to miss. That and her turbo rider never left her alone. He just had to keep tinkering with her. She sighed and put her brown leather messenger bag down and flexed her hand. It would have been better to get a rucksack but she didn't want to mess up her school uniform. She had ironed the red blazer just to go and see him.

"Damn it he's not back."

She couldn't help herself. She screamed and slapped the person. Who turned out to be Crow. She let out a sigh of relief when she noticed the orange hair.

"I'm so sorry." She winced when she noticed her hand was still on his injured arm. "After you got attacked..." She ranted. Stress had gotten to her and she was freaking out a little...more than she realised.

"It's ok. Honest." He gave her a weak smile. "I'm surprised Princess high strung isn't here." The stood in silence waiting for an undignified yelp to signify he was there. None came. "Strange. Jack's normally around when Yusei isn't." He pulled a face while trying to work it out.

She couldn't help herself. He was pulling faces and she started to giggle. They were too funny not to laugh at. "I'm sorry." She gave him the most heartfelt smiled she could must. "Thanks anyway. I needed that."

"Now if we can find the pain and Yusei I can give them news." He smiled gently back at her. His heart obviously wasn't in it.

"Why are you so mean to Jack?" She asked. It seemed weird to her their relationship relied on them being harsh to each other.

Crow gave her the deer in the headlight look and was obviously debating what to tell her. "He abandoned Yusei. He promised me he would keep an eye on him because we both knew how bad Yus can get if no one keep him in check. Rally and that lot don't really realised what he's like. Not only did he abandon Yus but he took everything important to him. I felt bad that I couldn't do it properly cause I had the kids and well I have to take it out on someone so he takes it out on me and the circle is complete."

She raised an eyebrow. It wasn't what she was expecting.

"Now if I can get him to stop buying stupidly priced stuff we'd be set for money." Crow stated thoughtfully. "But Yusei is too easy on him so I can't to back me up." He stated more to himself than anyone else.

She nodded along anyway. "They seem close." It slipped out. She didn't mean it. She didn't want to know anything that Crow had to say. Yusei was her's and sharing him just about killed her.

Crow gave a small laugh. "They should be. They've been looking after each other since Yusei was two."

She blinked at him. That made sense but at the same time didn't cover anything. Her parents had known her since birth and they still weren't that close.

After some silence Crow spoke up. "Why do you use Black Rose Dragon?"

She cocked her head to the side and looked at him weirdly. She thought it was obvious. "Because she is destructive. She has the power to hurt everyone including herself." She hugged herself for comfort. There were too many painful memories. They were threatening to break through and destroy her. "And that's what I wanted to do. Hurt everyone and everything around me." She tried not to cry. She really did.

"But she's also strong enough to protect us." Crow said thoughtfully and patted her on her arm. "Maybe one day she'll save us."

She raised her head and gave him a really weird look. "You do know she's a card?"

He nodded and smiled. "Doesn't your deck tell you anything?"

She shook her head.

"Try listening to it." He nodded and walked down the stairs. "Do you want a cup of tea? I could murder for a cup of coffee."

* * *

QE: It's been edited a tiny bit ^^


End file.
